headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League of America 193
rez | inkers = John Beatty | cover artists = George P rez | cover inker = George P rez | cover colorist = Anthony Tollin | cover letterer = | colorists = Carl Gafford | letterers = Ben Oda | ass. editors = Mike W. Barr | editors = Len Wein | group editor = | previous = Justice League of America #192 | next = Justice League of America #194 }} "Secret of Genesis" is the title to the first story featured in issue #193 of the first ''Justice League of America'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Gerry Conway with breakdowns by George P rez and finished art by John Beatty. It was colored by Carl Gafford and lettered by Ben Oda. The second feature in this issue is a bonus story introducing the 1940s super-hero team, the All-Star Squadron. It is written by Roy Thomas with illustration breakdowns by Rich Buckler and finished art and inks by Jerimiah Ordway. It was colored by Carl Gafford and lettered by John Costanza. The cover art illustration was rendered by George P rez. Both stories were edited by Len Wein with Mike W. Barr as associate editor. This issue shipped with an August, 1981 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. "Second Genesis" * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Atom, Ray Palmer * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein * Flash, Barry Allen * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Red Tornado * Superman, Kal-El * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Kathy Sutton * Traya Sutton * Tornado Champion * T.O. Morrow * Tornado Tyrant * Adam Strange * Alanna Strange * Kanjar Ro * Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz * Justice League of America * Altered humans * Atlanteans * Amazons * Dhorians * Green Martians * Humans * Kryptonians * Martians * Rannians * Earth-One * Outer space * Justice League satellite * New York :* New York City :* East River * Missouri :* Central City * Rocky Mountains * Rann * Earth-Two * Androids * Batline * Doll * Green Lantern ring * Lasso of Truth * Power Sceptre * Robots * None * Aerokinesis * Energy constructs * Energy projection * Flight * Super-hearing * Super-speed * Teleportation * Child * Laser weapons * Planet * Satellite * Scientific experimentation "All-Star Squadron" * Justice Society of America :* Atom, Al Pratt :* Batman, Bruce Wayne :* Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson :* Doctor Mid-Nite, Charles McNider :* Flash, Jay Garrick :* Green Lantern, Alan Scott :* Hawkman, Carter Hall :* Johnny Thunder :* Robin, Richard Grayson :* Sandman, Wesley Dodds :* Spectre, Jim Corrigan :* Starman, Ted Knight :* Superman, Kal-L :* Wonder Woman, Diana Prince :* Wildcat, Ted Grant * All-Star Squadron :* Firebrand, Danette Reilly :* Johnny Quick, Johnny Chambers :* Liberty Belle, Libby Lawrence :* Robotman, Robert Crane * Monster, Jason Rogers * Per Degaton * Sky Pirate * Solomon Grundy, Cyrus Gold * Wotan * Zobar Zodiak * Inza Cramer * Franklin Delano Roosevelt * Plastic Man, Patrick O'Brian * Rod Reilly * Tubby Watts * Yz, the Thunderbolt * Seven Soldiers of Victory :* Crimson Avenger, Lee Travis :* Green Arrow, Oliver Queen :* Shining Knight, Justin Arthur :* Speedy, Roy Harper :* Star-Spangled Kid, Sylvester Pemberton :* Stripesy, Pat Dugan :* Vigilante, Greg Sanders * All-Star Squadron * Justice Society of America * Seven Soldiers of Victory * United States Army * Altered humans * Amazons * Djinn * Humans * Kryptonians * Reanimates * Robots * Earth-Two * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles * New York :* New York City :* Justice Society Headquarters :* Empire State Building * Massachusetts :* Salem :* Tower of Fate * Washington, D.C. :* Lincoln Memorial :* Washington Monument * Bow and arrow * Doctor Fate's half-helmet * Gravity Rod * Green Kryptonite * Green Lantern ring * Handgun * Lasso of Truth * Nth metal * Orb of Nabu * Revolver * Aircraft * Boat * Invisible plane * Pirate ship * Energy constructs * Energy projection * Flight * Night vision * Regressed aging * Sorcery * Super-speed * Superhuman strength * Transformation * Winged flight * 1940s * 1941 * 1947 * Photographer * Professor * Reporter * Time travel Notes & Trivia * Jerry Ordway, who was the inker on the "All-Star Squadron" story, is credited as Jerimiah Ordway in this issue. * "All-Star Squadron" is reprinted in the Justice Society of America: A Celebration of 75 Years hardcover collection, released in 2015. * The All-Star Squadron appear next in the premiere issue of their own ongoing series in ''All-Star Squadron'' #1 in September, 1981. * Yeah, there's no way Wonder Woman could beat the Flash in a foot race when he is clearly using super-speed. Despite what he says, he lets her win the charity race. * Leave it to Solomon Grundy to cock up a picnic. * Yeah, Sandman is wearing his crappy purple and yellow costume in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *